


Frozen

by Zephyr (Newsboyhat)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsboyhat/pseuds/Zephyr
Summary: Thanks for reading!I'm well aware this is trash and also very short and probably makes not a lot of sense but I'm very tired right now and needed a distraction so I wrote this.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Frozen

Wind was sound asleep curled up on his bedroll when he was woken up by someone lightly shaking his shoulder. Begrudgingly he opened his eyes and saw Four who simply gave him a tired smile and nodded towards the campfire. Wind's turn to be on watch then. He quietly moved to slip on his shoes and grab his sword while Four made his way to his own bedroll. Wind settled a safe distance from the campfire eyes scanning the forest listening closely for any sign of monsters. When there was none his eyes moved to the other heros looking for a sign any of them were awake and listening patiently waiting until he heard Fours breathing even out as he fell asleep before he began moving steadily closer to the fire. 

The others wouldn't approve of Wind sitting this close to the flames. So close that with his knees tucked up to his chest his toes were practically touching the burning pieces of firewood. So close that when he held his hands out in front of him occasionally the flames would lick against his skin. Wind knew he couldn't stay this close for very long; eventually he'd have to move or risk having to sneak another red potion from Hyrules bag. So he did his best to ignore the pain focusing instead on the gloriously warm feeling the fire offered him. Because Wind was cold he was very very cold and had been ever since he stepped through the first portal on Onset island. 

Sometimes Wind felt like he was forever cursed to wear the least suitable clothing on his adventures. When he'd first emerged from the portal he'd immediately been assaulted by what to him felt like freezing temperatures and a bone chilling wind that his regular clothing which were thin and light and did next to nothing to stave off the cold. While back home he'd worn the traditional hero's clothing his grandma made him thick and heavy clothes that were incredibly uncomfortable in the hot humid climate of his Hyrule but would have been welcome here…

A stray ember landing on his foot jolted Wind from his thoughts and quickly he moved back from the fire before assessing the damage. His hands were red slightly stiff but he knew enough to know they should be back to normal by morning. Likewise The tops of his feet were red swollen and sensitive to the touch but didn't need any medical attention; it might take them longer to heal but it would be easy enough to hide the burns with his shoes on. 

Wind moved back to the campfire briefly to grab his sword hugging the warm metal to his chest. He once again settled down away from the fire sighing in relief that he wouldn't have to sneak a potion from Hyrule. Wind didn't want to take a chance of someone catching him. He knew the others meant well but he didn't need them fussing over him about a few burns or lecturing him about not sitting so close to the fire. They already babied him enough that he didn't want others to have another reason to see him as weaker than them especially when none of the other heros seemed to mind the cold. In fact Sky regularly mentions how this land felt too hot to him and Wild regularly slept in a threadbare shirt that almost had Wind shivering in sympathy. 

Wind slid back up to the fire not as close as before but still close enough that anyone else in the group would have warned him away from it. He stared at the fire relishing the warmth and dreading the moment his shift ended and he had to leave it behind until tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm well aware this is trash and also very short and probably makes not a lot of sense but I'm very tired right now and needed a distraction so I wrote this.


End file.
